


Where We Belong~

by orphan_account



Series: Hero Byeongkwan saves the day (or he would like to think) [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Serious Injuries, Smut, Superheroes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byeongkwan was head over heels for the one person he shouldn't have been. He could have fallen for anyone else, but he had to fall in love with the hero when he was the villain.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Reader
Series: Hero Byeongkwan saves the day (or he would like to think) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Where We Belong~

Everything hurt.

Her arms felt like lead, the weight of the world and of her burdens resting themselves on her shoulder, suffocating her and slowly drawing the air from her lungs. 

Everything hurt. 

Crimson streaks coloured the side of her face, dripping down her mask and staining her attire with minute droplets splattering across the shoulder. It almost looked like a rich Victorian watercolour - it cost as much labour to make as one after all. 

Looking down, she swallowed thickly and painfully slowly as sharp jolts of pain raced up her spine, torturing her mindlessly as she tried to move. A grotesquely large cut made its home across her leg, red completely coating the floor and the trouser leg. She would be surprised if it didn't get infected. 

Everything hurt.

But she had to wonder, did she really care?

She deserved it, didn't she? 

Her jaw gritted. She only had one job - to protect the city and the citizens within. Though, it seemed like she could barely do that these days. There were so many excuses she could conjure up: the budget cuts made it difficult to mobilise herself and have a stable income; the lack of staff meant she was overwhelmed and overworked; the young trainees that she had to tutor alongside all her other assigned duti- 

Who gave a fuck? She exhaled shakily, tears blurring her vision as she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat - quietly suffocating her. It was times like this where she wished she could drown out the world, listen to nothing but her own beating heart and pretend like she existed only within her own perspective.

The sickening sound of bones breaking and splintering replayed in her head, the expression of terror and excruciating pain on Yang's visage tearing her insides into pieces. 

Moments like that were when she was made painfully aware of how exploited they truly were, that the young people that were getting dragged into the professional were nothing more than scapegoats. All she could hope for now was his recovery and, rather selfishly (or selflessly), that he quit his dream entirely. 

Hands covered her face, legs drawn to her chest despite the agonising amount of pain that coursed through her veins. The wall behind was damp, covered with the early morning's drizzle and mildew. Cold seeped through her shirt, chilling her skin with goosebumps following in its wake - even so, it was nothing compared to the bubbling mix of anger and despair she felt as she thought about what had transpired.

If she couldn't beat _him_ , who else could do it? She was the last senior staff effort that hadn't been let go with a hollow and monotonous mumble of 'sorry' from the higher ups. Everything rested on her and she knew that the pressure from the public was becoming worse. 

Of course it was, everything was getting worse ever since the newest supervillain had decided to rear his frustratingly beautiful head. By now, BK was looking like a blessing; she would much rather be chasing after him and his petty bank robbings. 

Insides aching, her forehead rested on her knees and she focused on the dull sound of the wind passing by, the soft whistle as it hit cracks in the building and branches. How she wished she could was at home, listening to the sound of the world around her instead of freezing outside. 

Cold, blood drained fingers pressed into her skin, a shuddering breath making her body shake for a moment. However, she stilled completely upon hearing footsteps. 

Half wondering if he had come back to finish the job, to finally put her out of the misery that had been plaguing her for months ever since his arrival, she was surprised to hear someone else's soft voice. 

"Hello?" She recognised that voice, her head lifting as she spotted a blurry yet familiar figure, "are you o- oh my god."

Slowly, she stumbled upwards, walking towards him without any further thought. Even with her eyes_ filled with water and a deep rooted sorrow, she could make out his pretty, angelic face; a face that was much too beautiful to be a villain's.

Nonetheless, he was someone she knew and that was enough for her.

As she neared him, his arms outstretched, pulling her close and firmly against him as she closed her eyes, breath rattling in her chest with a sound scarily similar to that of death's own.

"Baby? What happened?" BK questioned, but she didn't answer, resting against him with exhaustion weighing down her movements. "You're hurt," he stated and she couldn't even bring herself nod, or care. 

"I'm tired," came her soft mumble, barely audible amongst the fabric of his clothing and the rushing of blood past her ears. "I want to go to sleep."

Light, fleeting touches caressed her skin, brushing away hair and smoothing down loose stands as he cooed, his presence more comforting than alarming. "Can you walk?"

Shaking her head, he placed an arm under her back and legs, picking her up as the faint scent of his perfume eased the ache in her heart. "Just close your eyes, it'll be okay."

And even if it was against her better judgement, that she shouldn't have succumbed so easily to his honeyed words and gently touches, she doubted she would live long enough to know or feel the consequences. 

Her head lulled against his chest, the soft beating of his heart reminding her that despite their differences in lifestyles and professions, they were both human. BK was known for his ways of worming into things, but she wondered just when, and how, he had managed to worm himself into her comfort zone.

"It hurts, BK," he stroked her hair, walking slowly to avoid jostling her.

"I know, baby, I know. Just go to sleep and it'll be okay."

She shouldn't have listened to him, shouldn't have fallen for his trap and for the temptations he so sweetly promised. But she did, and it was warm, tasting like home instead of bitterness and the cold that had been forced down her throat.

* * *

Byeongkwan sat on the edge of the bed, the bandages he had brought place at his side, loosely unfolding as it hit a bump in the covers. His eyes travelled to the white wrapping around her leg, covering the injury that had her limping towards him. 

Gently, he passed his heated fingers across the cold skin of her leg. He hoped she wouldn't mind that he had to cut away the trousers to treat it.

Her chest rose and fell, expression one of peace that could only be found in slumber. Desperately, he wanted to ask why she was hurt, what had happened to her that she had looked so defeated and downtrodden. He had almost not recognised her in the haze of sadness that seemed to engulf her. 

It was scary seeing her like that. Not once in all of his years as acting as the antagonist, did he ever see her back down like that. Of course she had been injured before, he would be surprised if she hadn't, but she had always gritted her teeth through it and powered through. 

Continuing to look at her, he wondered how easy it would be to remove her mask, to peel off the fabric and to see who exactly it was that he had been so enamoured with for so long. Despite the temptation however, he didn't dare touch her face for any other reason apart from wiping away the dried flecks of blood. 

Instead he passed his tongue over his dry lips, pulling the covers up to her shoulders before stopping, spotting a bruising hand mark across the side of her neck. All he could do was smear cream onto it, being as delicate as he could so she wouldn't stir. 

Now, he never claimed to be a saint, never thought of himself as one either, yet he found his own heart constricting at the sight of her like this. Every tear she had shed felt like a stab to his gut, piercing into him repeatedly. 

His sigh was hefty, full of resignation. The well used potted jar of cream was placed on the bedside table, the bandages following soon after. 

The dim light from the hallway seeped in through the cracks, illuminating her countenance and painting a picture of an angel. She was beauty, she was unstoppable, she was lying bruised in his bed with defeat on the tip of her tongue. He wished he could have done something more. 

He sat still for a couple more moments, head resting on his chin as his gaze swept over her covered form before getting up, ready to head into the hallway. And he would have been successful in his goal had it not been for the soft groan that spilled past her lips. 

Instantly, he stood still and hovered near the end of the bed, worry coating his features. "How do you feel?" He questioned, watching her eyes open.

He watched her throat bob as she swallowed dryly, saliva thickening in her throat as she inhaled wheezily, attempting to sit up but being blocked by his hand against her front. "You need to lay down," Byeongkwan instructed, leaving no room for disagreement, "you're hurt."

The struggle in her mind on whether or not to listen to him was clear; in the end she listened and stayed down, head resting against the pillows.

"Did you… Did you help me?" Her voice was hoarse, parched from lack of use and from exhaustion. He nodded. "Thank you."

Fingers wrapped around the glass of water while reaching into one of the drawers to pull out painkillers (still in the packet). He handed them to her, sitting back on the side of the bed as he guided her slightly upwards with his hand on her back. "Take these."

All the water was downed, the painkillers disappearing in seconds, the sound of the glass clattering as it hit the bedside table being the only noise in the room. She lay back down, covers now around her waist.

Silence filled the room, no words spoken nor exchanged as melancholy said everything that was needed. They were simply co-existing, witnesses to each other being. 

And then came the tears, the gentle sound of ragged inhales and desperation to keep emotions at bay becoming painfully loud. Sadness coated her cheeks in liquid form as she unravelled in front of him, hands trying fruitlessly to wipe away the evidence of her downfall. 

Frowning, he gently pet her leg over the covers, trying his hardest to offer her any semblance of comfort. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't do it," she choked out, voice breaking, "I-i can't beat him. I'm so tired, I can't do it, BK." He remained silent, stroking her leg slowly. "He nearly killed Yang and it's my fault. I was too distracted and h-he almost killed him. I can't do this anymore, BK. Yang got hurt because I'm incapable of doing my job."

"Who?" He asked, "who nearly killed him?"

"JB."

Byeongkwan recognised the name instantly. JB was one of the newer villains that had decided to crop up in Seoul - slowly becoming infamous as he overpowered many of the city's heroes and hospitalised them. Originally he didn't care, as long as JB didn't bother him, he couldn't have given less of a fuck. 

But now he wondered if he should have kept up more, if he should have looked more into the man. 

Her eyes were wide, the tears seeming stopping in their endless downpour. "I've tried for so many months, but he's too strong. He goes down for a week and he's back again, it's too much. I'm not cut out for this shit anymore, I can't bring myself to care."

"It's not your fault, baby," her head turned towards him and he could see the glimmer of unshed tears in her waterline. "You're not any less of a hero because you can't beat him. Yang is okay, he didn't die."

"But he still got hurt because of me," Byeongkwan shook his head, moving closer so he was entirely on the bed. 

"He was hurt because of JB, not you. You saved his life, any other injury doesn't matter because he's alive," The silence was deafening, ringing in his ears as she slowly nodded, shoulders slumped.

She chewed on her lip for a few seconds, contemplating something before slowly raising her arms, vulnerability written across her expression. Even without words, he still understood what she was asking for. 

Climbing under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her, her head resting under his chin. Soft patterns were traced on her back, small hearts drawn onto the fabric of his shirt. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and he shook his head, stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he chided gently as her trembling hands gripped his shirt, face buried in his neck. 

Every shaky exhale was felt on his skin, the wall she had put up slowly crumbling. "Why did you help me?" 

His heart stuttered in his chest at the question, eyes squeezing shut before he breathed out his answer; the honest answer. 

"Because I'm in love with you, you know that," He had never voiced it out loud so explicitly, but there was always that subtle undercurrent to their relationship that showed how much he cared for her. Even before his crush had blossomed, he had always admired her from afar - how she never seemed to falter in her beliefs. 

Her hold on him loosened whereas his tightened, sensing that that she was going to pull away. "You don't have to say anything, I promise."

Even though it hurt to know his feelings weren't returned, he couldn't bring himself to be bothered about it when she was in his arms. 

Minutes blurred together, time becoming nothing more than a passing thought until she spoke, albeit almost inaudibly. "You have a nice bedroom."

Unable to help himself, he laughed at the randomness of her comment and played with the hair at the base of her neck. "Thank you, robbing banks means I can afford the best furniture."

He felt her smile against his neck and that was enough to lift his spirits. 

"Really, thank you, BK," he wished he could have heard his name pass through her pretty lips, but he would take the crumbs that he was offered. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

Shifting, her hands moved from under him and slowly trailed upwards, cupping his face gently within her palms as her gaze flickered from his bright eyes to his lips. 

He knew in his heart of hearts that he should have pulled away, should have stopped her from moving closer and walked away from the room, yet he couldn't bring himself to move an inch - not when she looked so beautiful just for him to see. 

Her lips were soft despite being slightly chapped, something he could excuse in his muddled state of mind. The beating of his heart increased until it felt like it was trying to break free of his sternum, his thoughts were filled with nothing but her, her, her. 

It felt like it lasted for hours when it reality it was only a couple of seconds, the feeling of longing making itself clear as she broke away from him. His breathing was harsh, eyes rounded as he gulped. 

She watched his reaction, endless hues roaming over every small detail of his face to gauge what he was feeling. Her hands tightened ever so slightly around his face but he shook his head, hand reaching up to wrap around her wrist. 

"I don't want you to kiss me because you feel like you have to," She shook her head near enough instantly, almost offended he felt like that.

"I want to, I promise."

Throwing his inhibitions to the wind, he pushed her lightly onto her back, making sure not to aggravate any of her injuries. Dipping his head down, his lips met hers and he could have died happily in that moment; the warmth in his chest grew until it was reaching the tips of his fingers and toes. Humming against her pretty mouth, he felt her hand travel up his shirt, resting on the bare skin as she drew similar patterns as he did earlier.

She was so stunning: her never ending eyes that he could have lost himself in, each small detail of her face that wasn't obscured by the mask, even the blemishes that others might have (rather stupidly) considered unattractive - he loved her and everything that came with her. 

"Can… Can I?" He questioned, almost afraid that the moment would shatter and he would be left to deal with the shattered pieces of his mirage by himself.

Instead she nodded, running her fingers through his hair and cupping his cheek once more. "Yes."

That was all he needed, shifting the covers in his favour as he made his home between her legs, sitting between them as he exhaled. Feather light touches grazed the inside of her leg as he leant over, pressing his lips almost feverishly against hers, wanting to devour her in her entirety. 

"I love you," he repeated, not acknowledging the silence that followed, "I've been so in love with you for ages."

All she did was whine, lifting her hips up ever so slightly and he couldn't get enough. His fingers curled against the elastic of her trousers, looking at her for permission (that he soon got in the form of a doe eyes and nod) and pulling them down easily to her ankles before peeling them off her skin entirely. 

"You're so stunning," Byeongkwan complimented, lips relocating to the insides of her thigh, "you drive me crazy, you know?"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, his focus being on nothing but her body's responses to his touch. Red and purple began to litter her thighs, the area around his fingers turning a light pink from how he was holding her in place, preventing her from squirming.

"Do you like that?" He asked, "like it knowing I would do anything for you? Does it turn you on to have me so close to you, baby?" His words were pure filth - he knew that much, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Ever so lightly, his tongue pressed against the front of her underwear, wetting it with his saliva as he circled the outline of her clit with his tongue. Taking great pleasure in watching her squirm. He really wished he had done this earlier when he had the chance. 

Plush lips wrapped around the small nub, the fabric providing a mind numbing friction that had her trying to move against him, his strength used to keep her hips still and body down. "Stop moving, princess, you're going to get hurt."

"B-BK," she stammered and he silenced her with a shake of his head. He didn't want to hear it, not now when his head was clouded with euphoria. 

He bummed lightly, vibrations travelling up her spine and making it arch ever so slightly. Byeongkwan repeated his action again, and again, and again, just to see the exquisite curve of her spine as the sensations rendered her helpless to his touch. 

The pad of his thumb replaced his warm muscle, gently rubbing her clit with nothing aside from patience in his movements, slowly working her up to a release. However, just as her exhales became more ragged and it was clear that she was close, he pulled away. 

"BK-" she whined lowly, his saliva drying in his throat as he heard the syllables drag, adding a wonderful lilt to her voice that he could have listened to forever. "Please."

God, he was so fucking whipped for her. 

Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to resist the dulcet tone of her voice. Byeongkwan's actions were almost robotic, too focused on making her feel good to care about anything else - the world narrowing to just the both of them.

His fingers hooked into her underwear, pulling it slowly down her legs before discarding it onto the floor blindly. Instinctively, her legs began to close from the sudden rush of cold air and he used his hands to keep her thighs parted.

"Don't hide from me," He tutted lowly, lightly pressing his fingers to her entrance and humming at the slick that coated his fingers. "You're so wet for me."

All she did was nod, hand pressed against her mouth as she muffled her noises. Byeongkwan didn't tell her to move her hand away or anything along that route, instead he decided to do his own internal competition. 

Determination blazed in his eyes, lowering his face until his tongue barely ghosted over her core. Hot breath fanned over her skin, making her hiss ever so slightly under him. 

Dragging his tongue against the length of her slit, he paid extra attention to her swollen nub, laving over it and sucking gently, drawing out the cutest whines he could. He remembered how he had wanted her to sit on his face, and while it wasn't the exact same thing, it was close enough. 

As he nibbled delicately on her clit, teasing her with the tip of his tongue, his fingers ghosted near her entrance, a single finger slowly dipping into her before he pushed it in until the first knuckle. The low keening noise that came from her was almost instantaneous, his pride flaring as he smiled against her.

"Come on, baby," he mumbled, licking his lips and smiling like the cat that had caught the canary, "you sound like an angel."

He saw her give him a brief glare, though it was soon replaced by a look of shock as he began to move his digits in and out, curling them upwards in her. 

Wetness began to drip down his fingers, slowly covering his palm in a thin layer of slick as his fingers dragged against her velvet walls, setting off every nerve he managed to touch. "Are you going to come for me?" He asked, continuing to attack her clit without remorse, tongue flicking across the swollen bud before he replaced it with his thumb and moved his hand in fluid motions. 

As he rubbed figure 8's onto her skin, he felt her clench around his fingers; that was his que to speed up. Immediately, he began to move his hand faster, using his finger tips to press harshly against her sweet spot. 

Her skin was glossy with sweat, pupils blown out as she looked down at him with parted lips. She looked the part of an angel yet as sinful as a demon. 

"Fuck " he mumbled, her end clear as she began to contract wildly around his fingers, "I love you so fucking much."

That seemed to push her off the edge, falling over the precipice as she came with a breathless moan, his fingers soaked entirely ad he pulled them out of her. His eye contact was unwavering, making sure to not let her look away as he slipped his digits into his mouth, making a show of displaying his tongue rolling over them. 

Moments of tranquility passed slowly, her eyes drooping both from tiredness and from her body feeling something other than pain. He didn't make a move to disturb her, instead letting her rest and pulling the covers back to below her chin. 

Byeongkwan stood up, mind working a million per minute before he leant down, pressing a light kiss to her temple before walking out of the room, the door closing behind him with all light draining from the room.

Right now, as much as he would have liked to stay beside her, he had some business to attend to.

* * *

If there was anything Byeongkwan would have recommended to anyone, it would have been to sit around on any roof you could access and watch the world below. It was always interesting to the true nature of mankind, when they didn't act like life was a performance and were free to do as they pleased without the watchful eyes of others on them. 

However, that wasn't what he was currently doing. What Byeongkwan was doing was much more honed and pronounced, his eyes narrowed as he looked around for the one person he knew liked to be around this area.

He had spent hours moving from rooftop to rooftop in search of the elusive villain, his patience beginning to run thin as the hours ticked by. 

"Where the fuck is he?" He muttered, eyes roaming over the hundreds of people below. However, it didn't seem like he had to look for much longer. 

The near deafening sound of, what he presumed to be, a bomb sent him backwards, a ringing following quickly in his ears as he stood up. Crackles of blue filled the air beside the area where it had detonated, a field of the sparks creating a shield; Byeongkwan had found exactly the person he needed.

Jumping down from the roof, he strolled past the chaos. People ran past him, fear and terror on their faces as they scurried as quick as they could away out of the danger zone. He would have thought that they didn't notice him if it wasn't for the bewildered looks he was receiving from the occasional passerby. 

His pace was calm and controlled, a delicate smile on his maws as he finally spotted the man of the hour. 

JB didn't seem to notice him, too focused on wrecking havoc to the police station to pay attention. Byeongkwan wondered why he was targeting the powerless people when a much more sensible option would have been the superhero crime department. Then again, the SHCD was very well hidden. 

It wasn't until he was a couple of feet away from the raven haired man, did he realise he was there. JB turned around, seeming almost shocked that he had managed to sneak up on him. 

Byeongkwan painted on a smile, waving at him nonchalantly with his free hand in his pocket. "Hi, JB!" He greeted, smile widening as the look of confusion only grew. Villains hardly ever interacted with each other unless it was to form a deal.

The barrier around JB fizzled out a little, the magnetic shield surrounding him dimming until he was able to come closer without feeling pulses in the air. "BK?" JB spoke as he came closer, "what can I do for you?" 

His gaze flickered to the crumbling police station and the people running out the back of it. It never sat right with him to hurt innocent people during his crimes. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, JB. I've heard about you, you're the talk of the town," he spoke, "I see you're busy."

JB nodded. "Very. I've heard a lot about you too. BK-sunbaenim. You're very famous up north," He would have gagged if he wasn't so in control. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'd just like to know two things," he held up two fingers while JB tilted his head, confusion seemingly a common expression on his handsome face. Byeongkwan would have been attracted to him had he not already had someone on his heart and mind. "1. How your powers work, and 2. How effective they are with mine.

He needed to lure him and it seemed to be working, JB's eyes widened, brown hues turning impossibly wide. "You want to work with me?" He nodded, coming closer and tapping his shoulder lightly. 

"Of course," Byeongkwan spoke with a fake undercurrent of happiness running through his words, "why wouldn't I want to work with the one who made my baby cry?" 

JB didn't have a chance to react, his body flung like a ragdoll across the road, a blinding flash of light emitting from Byeongkwan's hand as he glowered at the man, expression dull. "If you had left her alone, I wouldn't be here to kill you, but you did and you should start counting your prayers."

The taller man stood up, shaking off the fall and he could feel the magnetic fields begin to pulse around him again, the crackle of electricity creating a singed scent in the air. "You want revenge, sunbaenim?" JB's voice was aggravating him, anger boiling his blood.

"Not really revenge," Byeongkwan shrugged, "Just giving you what you deserve." 

Beams of concentrated light shot out from his palms, deflected by his shield but that was what he was counting on. JB's shield seemed to lose momentum when he wasn't concentrating on it. 

"Is that it?" He asked as the beam was deflected, "I thought you were much stronger than that."

"Huh, I thought so too," Byeongkwan took a step back, a hand sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I'll just have to leave."

He turned his back to JB, walking a couple of steps before he felt his nerves set alight, the hair on his arm standing straight as he realised that he had been electrocuted. Casting a glance over his shoulder, JB seemed pissed off, lips drawn into a straight line and brows furrowed.

"Seriously? You aren't even going to fucking do anything? I bet your 'baby' deserved whatever I did. I can't believe I ever looked into someone so pathetic," Managing to keep a straight face, he nodded and picked at his nails despite the fact that near murderous intent coursed through his veins. 

"Do you think so, JB?" He questioned, "you think she deserved it?" 

JB nodded with an arrogant scoff and that did it for him. 

With an almost bored look on his face, he raised his hand and a powerful blast of light flashed in the area, sending dust up into the air along with objects being near enough destroyed with the force of the wave. JB was lucky his forcefield was still up, people didn't usually come out of that attack with anything less than 4 broken ribs. 

However, JB didn't come without any surprises of his own, the currents of near deadly voltage only just missing him as he ducked out of the way. Even so, sparks hit his back and burnt his skin, zapping him from the inside out. 

Normally, Byeongkwan didn't do much more than rough up his opponent, annoy them a little before taking his leave. That was not the case now. 

Light energy was manipulated, glowing balls filled with horrific amounts of matter began to grow overhead, becoming larger and larger until the air seemed to crackle with the weight of it. Blue surrounded JB, but he wasn't deterred in the slightest.

Suddenly, he was running, movements almost too quick to be seen and that startled him enough for his field to flicker; that was his mistake and Byeongkwan's leeway.

The bubbling sphere was released from his hold, hitting JB directly and sending him into the air - the world pausing for a moment before he came crashing back down, a crater left in the floor from the impact. 

Blood dripped from his lips, splattering on the pavement as he got up, anger in his consuming brown gaze. Byeongkwan felt the air around him spike with heat and he had no time to prepare himself for the paralysing shock that travelled through his body, almost immobilising him as his muscles seized and jerked. 

Both opponents were equally matched in power and wit, however, unfortunately for JB, Byeongkwan was just that much more experienced and sly.

He had one last trick up his sleeve, one he rarely used because it always left him drained and he was unable to properly execute it most of the time. Though, unlike his previous attempts, he had the molten sin of wrath coursing through him.

Slowly, he made the world around him dim, the light draining from the sky as he purposely manipulated it. Light no longer reached JB and his vision was gone while his remained fully intact. Byeongkwan wondered how good his other senses were - fighting blind was never good unless your power was echolocation. 

The lack of vision seemed to distract JB, the energy he had stolen from the thrumming through his veins, his eyes glowing a startling gold as onlookers diverted their gaze, unable to look at him. 

And then, all at once that energy was released; JB stood no chance. He went down, the shockwaves leaving simmering heat in the air. If he wasn't dead, he would be on the very brink of it. 

Byeongkwan sighed, his limbs feeling like jelly as the world returned back to its normal illuminated self. He walked closer, realising his chest was very faintly rising up and down. Ever so carefully, he squatted down, lips beside his ears. "If you ever recover from this, get the hell out of Seoul or I'll make you wish I had killed you today."

Without another word in his direction, Byeongkwan got up and walked away, instructing a dazed civilian to call the SHCD to clean up the mess and JB. His job here for today was done.

* * *

When he arrived home, he wasn't at all surprised to see that shit had disappeared. He would have been more shocked if she hadn't up'ed and left. Though that didn't mean that it didn't hurt see the empty bed and to only faintly sense the heat she had left behind on his sheets. 

She now also knew where he lived and he was fully prepared for the SHCD to appear any day at his home and take him into custody. He doubted her would have felt any regrets anyway, not as long as it was her that put the nullifying cuffs around his wrists that ended his right to freedom.

He was currently lounging around in his living room, his attention mostly on the news that was flashing across the screen. JB had been sighted while being rushed to hospital, his identity released as a man called Jaebeom that had previously quit from his job as a singer. 

Beginning to flick through the channels, he heard his doorbell go off and he steeled his nerves, getting up as aridly as he could - his mind automatically going to the worst. It had been a good two weeks - he was glad that Donghun was out of the place at least. Byeongkwan couldn't imagine his face at realising his friend and roommate was the most notorious villain in Seoul.

With trepidation in each of his steps, he took a deep breath before opening the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole. 

The cool air from the outside hit his face and he screwed his eyes shut for a moment, opening them a moment later once he realised no one had made any movements towards him. Instead of the armed guards he had been expecting, there was no one but a lone girl. 

Squinting, he couldn't find any reason as to why she would be stood there. There was nothing in her hands and she didn't look fa- wait. 

The longer he looked at her, the more he felt a pull in his gut like he _did_ know this person, that she was someone he had come across before. 

He continued to stare, her gaze strong and unwavering before he moved down to look across her body, his attention drawn to the slight limp she had. Nonetheless, it wasn't until he glanced back up to her face, did he feel it hit him full force. 

Her features were warm, face pretty and definitely easy on the eyes. 

Her eyes, her eyes, _her eyes_. Byeongkwan could never mistake them; there was only one person on earth that had eyes as deep and as intriguing as the galaxy above. 

His soft gasp was enough to have her speaking, soft lips moving to form familiar words in a heartachingly familiar voice. "BK?" She asked and he stood still.

"You're-"

"I'm (y/n)," the name hung in the air, repeating in his mind like a broken record. 

"Why… Why are you here?" He had assumed that next time he would see her was either when she was fully healed or when she was finally putting him in prison. Never would he have imagined that she would stand in front of him with nothing to hide. 

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "I-i'm sorry. I just saw the news and videos of what happened and I had the urge to come and… thank you. I wanted you to thank you for helping me out." 

Byeongkwan's mouth went dry as he reached out for her wrist, pulling her inside as he shut the door behind them. He didn't let go, holding her like she was fragile china that would shatter at the slightest touch. "You don't have to thank me," he mumbled, eyes still wide with disbelief that this was actually happening, "you don't ever have to thank me for anything, baby."

Seeing her become bashful at the nickname that never seemed to affect her before was melting him, his brain refusing to function as she smiled lightly. Before he could stop himself, his hands had reached up to cup her face, his lips melding perfectly against hers as his heart beat furiously in his ears. 

"You're so much more beautiful than I pictured you to be," Her own hand reached up to delicately press the tips of her fingers against his soft cheek, looking at him calculatingly.

"Don't I know you?" Byeongkwan couldn't help but chuckle, nodding. They only ever crossed paths a few times in his civilian, but she definitely had met him before - he did work in the SHCD after all. 

"I'm Byeongkwan."

She laughed in disbelief, lips parted in an 'o' as she made the connection. "Seriously? Do you do it for the joke?" 

"A little," he confirmed, smile as radiant as the sun that shone outside, "but it's a useful job."

They fell silent as he guided her towards the sofa, both of them landing on it side by side, his fingers still laced with hers; she had made no move to get away either. The bright rays of sunlight poured through his window, illuminating her visage in a way that was eerily reminiscent to when she was in his bedroom. Every one of her features were still as gorgeous as then, if not slightly more so now he knew who she really was. 

She moved closer, head resting on his shoulder as her breath fanned lightly over his skin, thumb tracing over his hand with small infinity signs. Everything seemed to fall in place, the terror that had been eating away at his soul slowly easing up and leaving nothing but a feeling of content.

"Byeongkwan?" She spoke and his heart fluttered at finally hearing her say his name.

"Hm?"

"I love you," and it was them that he felt all his walls shatter at once, tears springing uncontrollably to his eyes as he turned his head to look at her. He was met with the sight of her beautiful smile and sincerity in her hues.

She really did mean it.

Words seemed to fail him, his hold turning tight as he pulled her closer, his head buried on her shoulder as his entire world shrunk to just the girl in his arms. 

People always says that there could never be anything between two people who were so different from each other - a supervillain and superhero being together was unheard of, morally reprehensible even. 

And yet, Byeongkwan didn't give a shit. All the time he had spent wishing and wanting had now come to fruition and he would be damned if he let it go. 

She was the darkness to his light, the perfect balance. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
